


Kermes

by kimigross



Category: Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, Intimacy, M/M, PWP, Playful Sex, Pool Sex, Safeword discussion, Vaginal Fingering, in which Urie steals shit from Sasaki to emotionally rail Mutsuki in a pool room, slightly dominant Mutsuki, vaginal intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimigross/pseuds/kimigross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutsuki liked to think, just to himself, that he gave something to Urie that no one else could, that their scrapes and bruises and hickeys were something special- that, for instance, their universe in the quiet pool room was occupied only by them, gravitating towards each other no matter how many waves separated them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kermes

**Author's Note:**

> listen to https://youtu.be/3umSFd1QYGA and https://youtu.be/YQWs0AYFq4k

A few months after Urie and Mutsuki got together, they went on a date to the training centre of the CCG. Or, more accurately, broke in together. Urie had stolen the keys from Sasaki.

It was late, closer to dawn than dusk. After the door closed with a final thunk behind them, all that could be heard was their breathing together, Mutsuki’s quickened in anticipation, Urie’s soft and slow. Their grip on each other tightened in the dark.

Urie leaned over and guided himself to Mutsuki’s mouth, mapping out his face with his lips.

Mutsuki let his mouth be taken, let himself be sweetly crushed into the wall and whimpered. He felt Urie’s hand fumbling behind his back, and opened his eyes when the room lit, painted in a wavering blue glow.

Urie pulled away from him, his face angular and handsome in the dramatic light.

“Just the pool lights?” Mutsuki couldn’t help his grin, even as his boyfriend backed out of his arms.

Urie gave a rare smile back. “It’s better like this. Trust me.”

“Better? Or more _romantic_?” Mutsuki teased, letting his fingers trail of of Urie’s as he moved out of reach.

Urie walked back further, nimble fingers slipping his gloves off. Then sliding his coat off his shoulders. Then beginning with the first buttons of his dress shirt.

Mutsuki’s mouth went dry.

Not romantic. Not romantic.

 _Oh sweet Jesus not in the CCG_ , his mind said.

His mouth only parted on an inhale, watching as Urie stripped for him.

He let out a little wheeze as Urie’s hands settled over his belt buckle, and began to undress himself quickly.

When he’d pulled his shirt over his head and dropped his pants, he looked up at Urie.

Facing him, watching him. Blush on his cheeks. His mouth slightly open.

No doubt the same expression Mutsuki had on.

Mutsuki went a little slower. He followed Urie’s eyes as they tracked every inch of skin revealed, down from his belly between his hipbones, then between his thighs.

Mutsuki held back a grin. He raked his nails over his flesh and watched Urie swallow. The times where Mutsuki felt like this- felt erotic and attractive and adored- were few and far between. They were both working through their own problems, Urie with expressing affection and communicating with words, Mutsuki with his near constant discomfort and tendency to shut down when something triggered him- a recipe for relationship problems, it seemed sometimes.

But, in the jewel-blue lit pool room with Urie’s heated gaze following his every move- taking in every inch of him and wanting- reality seemed far enough away that Mutsuki felt almost comfortable in his own skin. He felt attractive and sensual. He felt powerful. He took in a breath, as deep as his binder would let him.

Urie’s eyes snapped up to his chest when Mutsuki began to hook his fingers in his binder. He stepped forward, hands raised slightly, and Mutsuki froze.

“You don’t have to,” Urie said. His voice was soft, but resonated around the room and off the water.

Mutsuki shook his head. “I want to.”

Urie paused before helping him pull the constricting fabric over his head, and tossed it to the side once it was off. Mutsuki didn’t let his eyes follow it, instead focusing on Urie’s dark ones, trained on his own.

They swayed together for a moment, then Urie’s hand came around the back of his neck and Mutsuki was dragging him forward by his pants and their mouths connected and god what he would give to stay here, alone and loved, bathed in blue light and Urie’s embrace forever.

Mutsuki led them, dragging Urie around to face the pool with their mouths still together. When they parted, a little thrill ran through Mutsuki at the way Urie followed him blindly, angling his face with his eyes shut as though he was waiting for another kiss, his big hands still holding his nape and head like he never wanted to let go.

Mutsuki watched his eyes open slowly, the thick, black lashes lifting, the pupils dilating, watching Urie focus on him, following his every move.  
The tide of heat between his legs almost weakened his knees.

Mutsuki backed into the pool. One stair, two. Holding Urie with his gaze.

  
He was poised to move, beautiful and dangerously set on the edge of the steps. All held back by Mutsuki’s eyes on his.

_Tamed. Controlled._

Mutsuki bit his lip and backed off the final step- into the shallow end, rising to his ribcage. Goosebumps rose on his exposed skin, tautening his nipples and sending a slight  
shiver through him though the water was warm.

Urie’s hands were on his belt again, this time unclipping and sliding it free of its loops, stepping out of his pants and tugging his boxers down, eyes still trained on Mutsuki, watching him from the pool with dark eyes as he exposed himself completely.

Mutsuki didn’t leave one centimetre untouched by his gaze. Urie’s cock, hanging dark between powerful thighs. The V of his hips, warped with muscle and the weight of his kagune.

Mutsuki submerged himself, and the spell was broken.

Urie met him underwater, calloused, gentle hands touching his arms, his body and moving to cradle his face and kiss him before they rose to the surface. Urie’s arms went around his waist, holding him as close as his strength permitted, cradling Mutsuki’s head on his shoulder and kissing him breathless, tongue slipping into his mouth when they surfaced with a gasp for air.

Mutsuki’s hands were becoming bolder in the glow of the pool- he didn’t grope between Urie’s legs, not just yet, but raked his blunt nails over Urie’s thighs and back- enjoying the shiver and the sigh that accompanied it.

Mutsuki couldn’t help the smile that came to his face when he slipped from Urie’s grasp again, under the water and away from him. He could still see him, blurry, at the surface, hands still reaching, eyes tracking him under the water before sinking in himself.

He felt a hand skim his calf, and surfaced when his back touched the edge of the pool.

Urie rose slowly in front of him, dripping and taking a breath as he broke the surface, eyes fluttering slightly.

Urie was beautiful. And what they were doing now felt breathtakingly intimate.

Urie rose until his head and shoulders were above the water, at the perfect height to kiss Mutsuki’s chest and take a nipple into his mouth, arms sliding around his waist and pulling him back underwater as he moaned. Heat sliced through him, making him squirm beneath the calm water, gasping in a breath before Urie dragged him under.

Urie’s mouth felt impossibly soft on his skin, his mouth warmer and wetter than anything Mutsuki had ever felt. He sighed, letting out a stream of bubbles as Urie swam closer before they broke the surface once more.

Urie held him close and lifted him, tucking Mutsuki’s legs easily up to his chest and in his arms and catching his gaze when he looked up.

Urie was bathed in blue light and soaking wet. His hair was plastered to his forehead, drawing a smile from Mutsuki. He pushed his hand through Urie’s hair and spiked it up like Shirazu’s, caressing his scalp like he wanted to memorize every divot and curve. Urie nuzzled him in return, pushing his head up into his palm like a cat.

Mutsuki’s hand came to rest on the side of Urie’s face, thumb brushing over his lips.

Their eyes caught again.

Urie’s mouth twisted, then cracked. He grinned and buried his face in Mutsuki’s chest, gathering him tighter than before. Mutsuki squeaked and giggled, wrapping his arms around Urie.

“I love you,” Urie said, hushed, against his neck, still smiling into his skin. Like it was a secret.

“I love you too,” Mutsuki whispered back.

Urie kissed him hungrily, tasting of heat and coffee.

There was a pile of towels laid out by the edge of the pool, far more than Urie and Mutsuki would have used on their own for solely drying off.

Urie walked to the edge with Mutsuki still perched in his arms and gently laid him out on the pile, climbing out of the pool next to him, shaking out his hair. Mutsuki grabbed a towel by his head and dried his own hair, wiggling and settling into their nest with a smile.

Urie was on his knees above Mutsuki when they both stilled, looking each other over.

Mutsuki couldn’t help the deep flush that spread across his face as he stared unabashedly at his boyfriend. Soaking wet, Urie’s breathing was slightly arrythmatic as his gaze slid lower and lower on Mutsuki’s body.

 _The gaze of a man_ , perhaps.

But Mutsuki found he didn’t mind it as much if it was _his_ man doing the staring.

His man, who knew him body and soul. Who knew that, specifically, Mutsuki’s body and soul didn’t align, and loved him anyways.

Mutsuki felt a lump in his throat, a swell of emotion he knew had hit the both of them when he opened his arms to Urie and he dove right into them, making low, desperate whimpering sounds as they wrapped around each other.

They remained tangled like that for a little while, rocking against each other purely for comfort and contact- little bursts of heat washing over Mutsuki like a tide when he felt an erection against his thigh.

Urie eventually slowed, settling on the towels spooned up to Mutsuki’s side, head shoved in Mutsuki’s neck. He couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him, too loud in the room’s echo as Urie all but manhandled him into his ultimate cuddling position. Urie wrinkled his nose and looked at him like he had interrupted something very important.

“You’re like a kitty,” Mutsuki smiled and tweaked his chin.

Mutsuki almost dozed off, lying there in Urie’s arms. He watched the refracted glow of the pool lights wobble across the ceiling. Urie’s breathing was deep and even against his neck, but Mutsuki knew he was awake.

His fingertips were drawing bridges between the remaining droplets on Mutsuki’s belly, gentle enough to tickle and set his nerve endings alight with anticipation and want. Still, Mutsuki forced himself to stay still, letting the light contact fester in his gut.

He bit his lip as Urie’s middle finger dipped just below his pubic bone and back up. The soft, dormant arousal that had remained constant in Mutsuki since undressing himself rose up again, warming him from the inside out. He shuddered pleasantly as Urie’s finger made another pass, his thighs twitching shut. Urie made a noise against his neck, soft  
and content.

Mutsuki was beginning to squirm, releasing ragged breaths that ruffled Urie’s hair the harder they became. Urie’s finger slid lower, tracing the insides of his thighs and, very slowly, sliding his fingers along Mutsuki’s entrance.

Mutsuki arched up, his thighs splaying and his lower lip caught between his teeth, only released when Urie began stroking him in earnest, rubbing his clit with his middle and ring finger- albeit slowly, but with the gentle foreplay in the pool and Urie’s wandering fingertips, it felt like a fire lit in his nerves with every press. He let out a hiccuping little moan, amplified by the echo of the room when Urie bent to suck on his neck and shuffled closer to him, wrapping his free arm around him. Mutsuki’s hand blindly patted for Urie’s on his chest, and their fingers interlaced when he found it, holding tight as Urie increased his pace.

Mutsuki’s legs spread wider, his hips twitching like they wanted to rut up into Urie’s hand but knowing better- his lips parted in ecstasy, his eyes shut tight, neck bared as his head tossed on the towels. He was really making noise now- breathy pants and moans that carried across the pool, the only sound besides the gentle lapping of the water and

Urie’s rhythmic stroking. Fingers pressed briefly inside Mutsuki and he whimpered at the loss of stimulation, until they were back, slick with his fluids and caught in the sudden intensity of the moment. Mutsuki pictured himself, thrashing with Urie’s hand between his legs and Urie’s tongue on his neck and Urie’s arm like an iron bar holding him in place, and he felt the pressure inside him double, the heat spreading up his belly like a burst of flame. He gasped Urie’s name in the last seconds before the heavenly lightness under his ribcage expanded and he came with a hoarse moan that echoed far too loudly around the room for Mutsuki’s comfort.

His body slumped instantly afterwards, little twitches and jerks still coursing through his body even when Urie exhaled shakily against his neck and pulled his hand away.

Mutsuki let his head loll to the side and buried his nose in Urie’s hair. His breaths were coming long and slow, his fingers still interlaced with Urie’s, resting on his breastbone. The veins around his kakugan had tightened- and he knew his eye had turned, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

He didn’t know how long they laid there, watching the lights dance across the ceiling. All he knew was the puff of Urie’s breath across his neck, the ridges of knuckles he drew his thumb over, and the leaden sensation of his muscles, unable or maybe just unwilling to move.

Urie shifted closer, sparking his attention, and ground lazily into his thigh. He’d gone soft a little while ago, but was working himself up against Mutsuki’s skin, breathing him in.

Mutsuki felt a content smile bloom on his face.

“Mmm… Baby.” Urie’s mouth touched his neck again, dropping kisses on his collarbone and up to his jawline.

“Mhm,” Mutsuki stretched out and wiggled, flexing his feet and feeling the tingle that ran up his calves.

“I wanna be inside you,” He whispered under Mutsuki’s jaw.

Mutsuki tried and failed to keep back a giggle as he rolled over, facing Urie and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “Yeah?”

“Yeah…” Urie’s mouth quirked against his skin and Mutsuki knew he was smiling too.

Mutsuki was still giggling when Urie’s big hands gripped his waist suddenly and rolled them, so Mutsuki was on his back again with Urie perched on top of him, pressing kisses to his neck.

The mood had shifted from quiet, soft affection to something equally intimate, but suddenly more playful. Mutsuki felt excited all of the sudden- the sudden craving to annoy Urie and make him laugh lighting a mischievous smile on his face.

Mutsuki hiked his knees up to around his chest and wiggled his toes hard against Urie’s sides, watching with satisfaction as Urie’s expression went flat with panic and he began to laugh uncontrollably. He tried to wiggle away, but Mutsuki had trapped him between his thighs and was going for his armpits now.

“A-AH Mutsuki st-OP you-” Urie cut himself off with a high shriek and jerked hard enough to dislodge Mutsuki, scrambling away reflexively.

Mutsuki was grinning evilly, not to be deterred. He hooked an arm around Urie’s elbow as he tried to escape and flipped and squirmed his way into a surprisingly solid arm bar,  
slamming Urie none too gently on his back with a grunt. Urie’s eyes narrowed at him from behind his calf and Mutsuki smiled sunnily.

Urie was strong enough to halfway shake Mutsuki off him using only his trapped arm, and it wasn’t long before Mutsuki’s hold gave and Urie sprang up again, lunging at him and trying to flip him over. Urie may have been heavier than Mutsuki, but Mutsuki was better at calculation like this- knives were short-range weapons, after all, and Mutsuki did need to use martial arts regularly. Mutsuki concentrated less on their upper bodies -and the now full erection he felt pressing on him- and shoved his legs through Urie’s, flexing his knees and effectively incapacitating him to Mutsuki’s roll- even shouting in surprise as he found himself flipped on his back, Mutsuki neatly straddling his lap with his fist on his windpipe.

“Tap.” Mutsuki smiled, not without pride. He flicked Urie’s chin and bent to kiss him, a consolation prize for his loss.

“This ain't a power play, Mutsuki- _kun_ ,” Urie said quite as-a-matter-of-factly. Mutsuki rolled his eyes.

“So because you lost you’re pretending a bit of wrestling isn’t a contest?” Mutsuki shook his head. “Low, Urie. _Low_.” He brightened suddenly. “I didn’t know you were ticklish!”

“And you are never to speak of it again,” Urie levelled him with a glare.

“Sassan’s always telling us to fight dirty when we have to.”

“He means like a kick to the nuts or- I don’t know, a nipple twist.”

“Would you rather a nipple twist?”

“I would rather,” Urie said, pointedly settling his hands firmly on Mutsuki’s hips, “get back to where we were before.”

“If you want a nipple twist I’m gonna need a safeword.” Mutsuki said seriously. “Our safeword will be…” He thought very hard about this, staring into Urie’s brooding face before  
clapping his hands and saying, in a disturbingly well-done imitation of Sasaki, “ARIMA-SAN.”

“It will not.” Urie deadpanned.

“Would you rather WASHUU-SA-”

“Make it stop. Dear God, make it stop.” Urie covered his face with his hands, but Mutsuki could see he was grinning.

Mutsuki leaned down close to his ear and whispered, “Do you want me like this?”

Urie froze. The thighs Mutsuki was sitting on tensed. Mutsuki felt that same rush of power from earlier, being able to silence Urie with a word, to still his muscular body with only his gaze.

He pulled his hands away from his face and stared at Mutsuki, smile gone from his face. He nodded wordlessly, a flush creeping across his cheeks.

Mutsuki leaned down and kissed him softly, sighing as Urie’s arms came around him again.

...And rolled them over so Mutsuki was on his back again. Urie’s mouth on his and the heat rekindling inside him made it difficult to concentrate, but he managed an unimpressed sound. “Thought you wanted me to ride you, Urie-kun.”

“Changed my mind,” He muttered before he slipped his tongue into Mutsuki’s mouth, angling his head to deepen it.

“I won’t have to use our safeword, will I?” Mutsuki panted as they came up for air.

“If I ever hear their names while either of us are naked, I will dump you.” Urie grumbled. Mutsuki giggled, a bit hysterically. “But as for a real safeword-”

“ARIMA-SAN,”

“Shut up Mutsuki. I think I’d get the picture after a ‘stop.’ But all the same,” Urie pulled back, staring Mutsuki in the face now. His eye had turned, black and red, beady and somehow beautiful. “A real safeword.”

Mutsuki nodded and fell silent, eyes skipping blankly over Urie’s chest as he thought.

“What about…Mm.” Mutsuki’s head cocked and his hand rubbed absently over his own sternum. “Kermes?”

Urie’s eyebrows rose. Kermes was a type of red dye obtained from scaled insect living in the sap of the Kermes oak that sometimes came in supply at one of Urie’s smaller art shops. “Why?”

Mutsuki shrugged and gestured vaguely up at him. “I dunno. You get really red when you’re turned on, and ‘Crimson’ seemed to obvious.” At Urie’s slightly offended expression, Mutsuki giggled nervously and scooched closer to him. “Also I know you like using it in art. So. Why not?”

Urie stared at him a moment longer. “I don’t get that red.”

Mutsuki nodded sympathetically. “You do. But it’s cute.” Urie bundled down on top of him, beginning to hitch his knees up under Mutsuki’s legs. Mutsuki bit his lip. “Verdict?”

“Why not?” Urie muttered before sliding a hand down to stroke between Mutsuki’s thighs, smirking when he found wetness just inside. “Kermes it is.”

Mutsuki moaned softly when Urie began to stroke him again, coaxing him to full arousal before crawling off him and grabbing his pants from beside the pool, fumbling in the  
pockets before crawling back on top of him, this time a condom between two of his fingers.

He bent to kiss Mutsuki again, beginning to grind against him lightly. Mutsuki’s legs spread wider and his breathing quickened slightly, listening impatiently until he heard the foil crinkle and Urie’s soft exhale as he rolled on the condom.

Mutsuki arched his back, pressing his belly flush to Urie’s, and let Urie hike his legs up around his hips. Mutsuki’s arms settled over Urie’s nape, fingers brushing into his hairline.

Urie nuzzled against Mutsuki’s face, a silent question.

Mutsuki nodded. “Do it,” He whispered against his cheekbone.

Urie grunted, and then began to push.

Mutsuki’s face still twisted up for the first few inches- his grimace slightly lessened by Urie’s fingers rubbing insistently just above where they connected. Urie had his eyes trained on Mutsuki’s face, a vein beginning to show in his forehead with the effort it took to hold back.

Mutsuki gasped when Urie bottomed out, exhaling long and low. The heat in his belly was coiling, satiated but at the same time pulsing with longing around the thick warmth inside him- Urie, cradled and hot, fitting inside Mutsuki like he’d been born to be there. Mutsuki steadied his breathing and opened his eyes, finding he’d dragged Urie close enough to kiss him. Urie whined into his mouth, fingers flexing on Mutsuki’s hipbones. Twitching with want, aching to move.

Mutsuki bit his lip, gazing at Urie through thick lashes. A deep flush had settled over Urie, his skin only lightening at his collarbones- but below there were scars and love bites and old scratches, a testament to their time together. Mutsuki liked to think, just to himself, that he gave something to Urie that no one else could, that their scrapes and bruises and hickeys were something special- that, for instance, their universe in the quiet pool room was occupied only by them, gravitating towards each other no matter how many waves separated them.

Just like now, with Urie cradled inside him so perfectly, his warm body on top of him and his ragged breaths a perfect countermeasure to his steady eyes- fixed on Mutsuki, waiting for the okay to move and break them both apart, pulled and steadied by their tide.

Urie shifted, letting out a soft sound, never breaking eye contact even as his mouth twitched, threatening to break his composure.

Mutsuki held Urie’s face in his hands and nodded. “Go ahead, baby…” he murmured, relaxing back onto the towels.

Urie still started slow, almost teasingly at first- only rocking against him with his toes anchored over the lip of the pool. Mutsuki let out a puff of air, cocking an eyebrow when  
Urie smirked.

“Something funny?”

“You.” Urie whispered against his mouth, still smiling as he began to thrust in earnest. “You’re funny, boy.”

“Hhh- _ahh_ …”

Urie’s heat was beginning to envelop him- Mutsuki could have felt the warm pool on his feet and shivered. As Urie started to speed up, chasing his own climax with his mouth open and his eyes dark, the sounds of skin on skin started to echo around the room- faster and louder, accompanied by Mutsuki’s aborted moans and gasps as Urie paused with a growl to throw Mutsuki’s legs over one shouder and start pounding him relentlessly. Urie tore one hand off Mutsuki’s thigh to rub between his legs and Mutsuki arched off the towels with a cry, grabbing the hand that was still clamped on his hip and intertwining their fingers.

“M-Mutsu-” Urie moaned, low and deep. Mutsuki whimpered. “Gonna--come-”

“Don’t stop oh _don’t stop_ -” Mutsuki heard himself, breathless, even as Urie’s hand motions became jerky and erratic and were pushing him so- so- close- “ _almost_ -”

Urie came with a shout and pushed himself fully inside, bending Mutsuki almost double. Mutsuki choked and whimpered, squirming as Urie’s fingers slid off his clit as he came down.

Urie stayed above him for a moment, head tilted back and his hands on Mutsuki’s thighs and flushed deep and breathing like he’d just run a marathon- And then he looked down, coming back to himself, and surveyed with a glint in his eye what was left.

Mutsuki was sure he was a mess, if Urie’s appearance was any indication- hair a rat’s nest, skin a mess of bruises and red suckle marks, and a bright bloody red kakugan.

Mutsuki’s chest heaved under Urie’s stare, his body squirming on its own, its dissatisfaction and arousal beginning to overcome Mutsuki.

Urie was still warm and soft inside him, and he even thrust once, staring intently at its effects, but Mutsuki only huffed in frustration, clenching around him. Urie smiled and slid out of him, slipping out of the condom and tying it off. Then he was back on top of Mutsuki, kissing him softer than Mutsuki wanted. He made an insistent, whiny sound against

Urie’s mouth, wiggling harder and trying to put his legs around Urie’s waist. Urie only smiled as he began to crawl down Mutsuki’s body.

His tongue felt like nothing at first- it was too gentle and Mutsuki wouldn’t be able to come with just that- until Urie slipped a finger inside him and curled it, rubbing Mutsuki’s insides in an exquisite way.

Mutsuki’s legs fell further apart and his hips twitched, trying to bring him closer to Urie’s face- and Urie, for once, obliged and added another finger, rubbing him faster from the inside and licking him with broad, hard rasps of his tongue. It was an embarrassingly short time before Mutsuki was curling in on himself and grabbing the back of Urie’s head hard enough to warrant a warning growl and he was coming, clenching around Urie’s fingers and dragging a squeaking gasp into his lungs, filling to the brim for a few moments of ecstasy before sighing it out, letting his spine drift back to the floor and releasing his hold on Urie’s hair.

“Mmmmm…” Mutsuki sighed as he settled back onto the towels. They had shifted somewhat, making a bit of a crater- he could feel the cold tile floor on his back in a few places. He relaxed anyway, too content to do much else.

Urie nudged his chin against Mutsuki’s iliac crest, gazing up at him with moonlike eyes. Mutsuki smiled.

“Hello.”

“Hi,” Urie said softly into Mutsuki’s skin. His face was a bit slimy.

It was a few minutes later that Mutsuki realized they were objectively disgusting- sticky with sweat and smelling like sex and chlorine, Urie with slick all over his face and hands and Mutsuki’s neck beginning to feel tacky from the hickeys Urie had placed there- and started to roll over, Urie’s head dodging his thighs.

Mutsuki’s joints cracked and complained from lying on the floor so long. Once he got to his -albeit shaky- feet, he stretched upward on his toes, popping his spine and going lightheaded with a smile. Between his legs felt sticky, the sensation of fever-soreness beginning to set in.

Urie shook out his wrist next to him and bent to gather up the towels, pausing with an armful to kiss Mutsuki on his forehead.

After a shower, they found they were both too exhausted to fool around anymore- and opted to walk back to the chateau with the beginnings of a sunrise cresting over the skyline.

Mutsuki, warm and safe and ridiculously happy, tucked his arm under Urie’s and shoved his cold nose into Urie’s high collar, prompting a grunt of indigation. Urie’s arm tightened around his all the same, and their hips bumped with every step.

**Author's Note:**

> #prayformutsuki


End file.
